


birdie

by archers_and_spies



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, there's a kid in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archers_and_spies/pseuds/archers_and_spies
Summary: Requested on Tumblr: Could I request a fic where Nat is (nearly) a stepmom to Clint’s daughter? (Not any of the MCU Barton kids though). Just like one where his daughter is about 5/6 and Nat’s been acting as her stepmom since she was pretty much a baby when her and Clint were just starting to acknowledge their feelings and date. Now clintnat are talking about getting married and the kid overhears and is really excited that Nat will officially be her ‘mama’. Thank you :)
Relationships: Clint Barton & Bobbi Morse & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	birdie

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2020 but I guess I'll still put this in: I don't own the characters!!! I don't know what's with me inserting Bobbi in every fic but I miss her hhhh

Zoe is but a year old when Natasha kisses Clint for real the first time. They’re in the bathroom at two in the morning, Clint having just arrived back from a tough mission with a through-and-through bullet wound. She’s bandaging him up, calling him an idiot fondly, him replying, “And yet you still stick around for me.” It was all around just too big of a moment to pass up, and it’s everything she remembers from undercover missions, every bit the sweetness and the thrill. 

She smiles into Clint’s mouth when they’re interrupted by loud wailing from outside. “It’s okay, I got her,” she whispers. “Sit down and rest.”

“Thank you,” he says quickly. “I just-- I haven’t been able to say this a lot but thank you. You’ve helped so much and I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you.”

She leans over to kiss the top of his head before leaving for the bedroom to find Zoe sitting upright in her crib. Natasha goes to pick her up and her crying ceases almost immediately.

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?” Natasha rocks her gently in her arms. “Thought you stopped waking up in the night. You want some milk?”

She carries Zoe to the kitchen and makes milk with only one free hand. By the time Natasha walks back to the bedroom, Zoe’s already finished half of the bottle and is drifting off. Natasha lays her down in her crib gently.

“Mama,” Zoe coos and Natasha freezes.

It’s not like Zoe hasn’t said the word before, but her first thought is that she shouldn’t be taking this away from Bobbi. She hasn’t been around a lot because of her longer, deeper missions, but-- no. Bobbi is Zoe’s mother, period.

But then she starts thinking about what this means for herself. When she first started working for S.H.I.E.L.D., the concept of _loving_ things and people was so foreign and strange, until she grew closer to Clint day by day.

She looks back down at Zoe and realises that in many ways this little baby has slowly been winning her heart over, just like her father. Smiling, she whispers, “Sweet dreams.”

A short while after Zoe falls asleep, Natasha goes to the bathroom to check on Clint. She doesn’t mention what happened, and she never does for the next five years.

\----

When the doorbell rings, Natasha rushes to open the door.

“Hi,” she greets Bobbi, hugging her. “Just in time.”

“Um, hey,” Bobbi says. “Listen, I know you’re kind of running late already, but do you have a minute? Just a minute, I promise.”

“Yeah, of course. Is everything okay? Clint and Zoe are inside, should I go get them?”

“No, no, that won’t be-- look, I just wanted to thank you. You know how it is, with my deep missions-- I literally just came back from a year-long one-- and just, really, thank you. It’s so comforting to know that Zoe has a mother figure who’s, you know, actually there.”

“Don’t say that,” says Natasha. “You try, and that matters.”

“Yeah, well,” Bobbi smiles. “I know she’s in good hands. So, again, thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure, really. Who couldn’t love your daughter? She’s-- she’s really the most loveable person in the universe, I think,” Natasha says, and Bobbi’s smile grows. They turn their heads at loud and fast footsteps.

“Mommy!” Zoe comes running to them, and Bobbi gasps, feigning surprise. 

“Zoe!” She picks her up into her arms effortlessly despite her being six years old already. Natasha looks up and Clint’s leaning on the wall, smiling at the joy of the image of the three of them together.

“Alright, I’d love to stay, but I really have to get going now. Have fun, you guys.” Natasha grabs her jacket from where it’s hanging behind the door and swings it around her shoulders, putting it on and rushing over to Clint to kiss his cheek. “Love you.”

“I love you,” Clint grins. “Be careful.”

“I love you, Zoe,” Natasha kisses Zoe’s blonde hair, still in Bobbi’s arms. “I’ll see you two next week. You too, Bobbi. Oh, and tell Hunter I said hi.”

The door closes and Bobbi chuckles shaking her head, “Just when I thought she couldn’t act more like a mom.”

Clint waits a few seconds after she’s gone before sitting down on the couch and enthusiastically motioning Bobbi to do the same. Bobbi walks over suspiciously and sets Zoe down on the couch. “What’s up?”

“Alright. Um… there’s really no easy way to say this, but I’ve been planning this for months, and, uh…” He takes a black box out. Bobbi gasps.

“What is it, Daddy?” Zoe asks.

“Well, you see, birdie, I am going to ask Natasha to marry me.” He opens the box to reveal a ring inside. “Let’s just… hope she says yes.”

Zoe’s face lights up. “Natasha loves you a lot,” she assures him. “I know she wants to marry you, too. So don’t worry.”

“Huh,” Clint says and reaches over to ruffle her hair. “When did you get so wise for a six year old?”

“Six and a half,” Zoe says proudly.

“Oh, Clint.” Bobbi leans over to hug him tightly. “I always knew this was coming. Oh, my God, I’m so excited for you both. And don’t worry, Zoe was right, she’ll definitely say yes, and--” she squeals-- “Does this mean I’m gonna be one of the bridesmaids?”

“Alright, calm down,” Clint laughs. “Don’t get your hopes up. But, uh, yeah. I’m asking once she gets back. I--” He takes a deep breath. “Oh, God. I really, _really_ hope she says yes.”

“And she will,” Bobbi says. “Trust me. There’s no need to be nervous. I have watched you two fall in love over the years, and-- well. If I believed in soulmates, I’d say you two are the epitome of the word. Congratulations, Clint.”

\----

“Yes?” He whispers disbelievingly.

“Yes,” Natasha repeats as if it were something obvious, unshed tears in her eyes.

“Really? Yes?”

“I _said_ yes, you idiot,” she says before cupping his face with her hands and kissing him fiercely. He spends two seconds catching his breath afterwards, because _this can’t be real, this can’t be happening._

As he’s slipping the ring on her finger, a giggle comes from around the living room corner and Natasha shakes her head. “Zoe, you can come out now.”

She comes bounding out to hug Clint first, and then Natasha.

“You knew about this?” Natasha asks in a mock accusatory tone.

“I can keep a secret,” she answers cheekily. “You said yes, right?”

Natasha crouches down to meet her eyes. “Birdie… I love your dad more than anything,” she assures her. “I can’t imagine my life without him. Of course I said yes.” 

Zoe gasps. “Wait… that means you’re going to be my mama!” She exclaims.

Natasha looks up at Clint, smiling. His eyes are twinkling when he replies softly, “Yeah. She will be your mama. In a way, though, she always has been.”

Zoe goes to the couch, picking a movie to watch for celebration while Clint and Natasha look on, his arm around her waist. She turns and says, “I love you so much I just might take your last name.”

“Natasha Barton,” he says. “Has a nice ring to it.”

“Natasha Romanoff-Barton,” she corrects, and he laughs as she rests her head on his shoulder.

“I’m happy with whatever. As long as I get to be with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I need everyone to acknowledge my stroke of genius nicknaming Hawkeye and Mockingbird’s child _Birdie_ right now. SkyewardObsession helped me come up with a name, Zoe was the first one she suggested and I thought it went well with the last name Barton, so :)  
> [Here's where the fic was originally posted on Tumblr](https://the-archer-and-the-spy.tumblr.com/post/616702305531723776/could-i-request-a-fic-where-nat-is-nearly-a) and [find me on my other platforms here!](https://linktr.ee/karasnecklace)


End file.
